


jarro deserves the world

by zapmolcuno



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapmolcuno/pseuds/zapmolcuno
Summary: adventures of jarro featuring various members of the batfam, bc he deserves to be a part of the family, dangit1 - jarro meets his cool older brother!!2 - steph has finished a special present for jarro!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am so delighted that the jarro tag already existed while i was tagging this bc when i wrote this it didn't. this was originally written when jarro was in like 2 issues total and now he's *actually* been robin and i love that for him. so here is a very small piece about jarro meeting dick bc there's no point in it just sitting in my phone notepad forever

As it was the middle of the night, he presumed his kids were asleep, or at least pretending to be. Bruce closed the door behind him with a light touch, then re-adjusted his grip on the jar with the slumbering little alien inside.

"Hey, B, what's... that?" Dick said, sneaking up on him from the next room. Oh, Bruce was so NOT prepared to do this right now.

Sighing, he displayed the jar for Dick to see more clearly. "This is Jarro." He said simply. The creature in question stirred in his sleep.

Dick blinked. "...And. What does that mean, exactly?"

"Starro, in a jar. Hence, Jarro."

"I see." He went silent while examining Jarro. "Care to explain... anything about that? Why you're bringing it here, for example?"

"Don't call your brother an 'it', that's not polite."

Dick stared blankly. "You - my wh - _excuse me_?"

At the raising of his voice, Jarro started to awaken. "Hey! I was tryin' to get some beauty sleep over here, what's the big idea, dad?!"

The corners of Dick's mouth twitched as he tried not to grin. "Is this - is this for real? Are you _kidding_ me?"

"What did I say about being polite."

At this point, he's failed to stifle laughter. "No, you've got it all wrong. Jarro here is an _absolutely delightful_ little guy. I'm just laughing at my father, the serial adopter."

"Hnn." Bruce grunted in acknowledgement.

Dick turned his attention towards Jarro, who was staring expectantly with that big ol' eye of his. "Hi, Jarro! I'm Dick, your big brother."

Jarro's eye squinted in an expression of happiness. "Pleasure to meet ya, bro!"

"Oh my god, so precious. Listen, I've only had Jarro for about 5 minutes now, but I would do _anything_ for him."

Bruce nodded thoughtfully. "I believe that's what the kids would call... large emotion."

Dick groaned as Bruce just smirked and made his way up the stairs. "Ugh, It's 'big mood'!" he calls after him, "I know you mess up memes on purpose, B!"

His words fell on unlistening bat-ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said stay tuned and it ended up that i finished it not that long after the last one, lol. anyway here's steph

Stephanie practically flew into the Batcave as she sing-songed an announcement. "Jarrooooo! I have a surprise for youuuu!"

Jarro lept to his feet in excitement. "Oh boy, really? Is it candy? Is it a videogame? Is it a p-"

Stephanie shook her head, and positioned her hands behind her back. "No, it's sooo much better than any of that, promise."

Jarro raised an arm to his eye in a thoughtful expression. "Better than a pet tiger? That's a pretty high bar."

Steph nodded, "Mhmm," and then couldn't help but grin. "Okay, okay, I can't make you wait any longer. Look!!!"

Proudly, she displayed a very small, star-shaped costume styled after the Robin uniform.

"NO WAY!!!" Jarro shouted, beside himself.

"Yes, way! I thought that, since you wanna be Robin, you've _gotta_ have the costume. So, I sewed this myself!"

Bruce, having been listening from the other end of the cave, cleared his throat. "You shouldn't be enabling him, Stephanie..."

Both of them turned to look at him with sad, puppy-dog eyes.

"Aw, come on," Stephanie said. "I checked with Dick, and _he_ thought it was a _great_ idea! There's no reason Jarro couldn't be a Robin if he wants to be."

"Hnn." Bruce said, unwavering.

"Yeah, and I would be the best Robin _ever_! ...Oh, but no offense."

"None taken! Now, B, gimme _one_ good reason he shouldn't be Robin."

Bruce looked at their determined faces, realizing that nothing would deter them. "...Ahhh, alright."

"YES!!" Jarro and Steph said, in unison. Steph bent to Jarro's level in order to give him a tiny high five. It was adorable.

"You'll have to go through training, just like every other Robin," Bruce said.

"Yuh-huh," Jarro agreed.

"...You'll have to take it seriously, and listen to my orders."

"Yeah, yeah! Just let me try on the suit, dad!" Jarro said, wiggling his arms towards the garment. Steph happily obliged in giving it to him, with no objections from Bruce. Jarro then scampered away behind the nearest wall. 

After a while, Jarro cried out. "Drumroll, please!"

Stephanie patted her thighs in imitation of the requested drumroll.

Jarro then jumped out into the room, costume donned, and arms bent to his sides in a heroic pose. "People of Gotham! Never fear, Robin is here!"

Steph whooped in excitement, while Bruce couldn't help but crack a small smile.

While he still had fears about the idea, it was hard to deny Jarro his dream. So he'll at least let him try it out.


End file.
